In today's energy conscious society, there has been a substantial shift in emphasis toward alternate energy sources, including a renewed interest in wood and coal for residential and commercial applications. This resurgence of interest has resulted in substantially increased risk to structures and their occupants as a result of the natural deposit of the products of combustion of organic fuels such as wood and coal on the inner surfaces of the flues and chimneys serving to exhaust the combustion waste gases from stoves, furnaces and fireplaces.
In the typical methods of solving this problem, such flues and chimneys must be manually cleaned by regular scheduled scrubbing of the inner surface of the chimneys and flues with portable equipment, such as wire brushes, suitable designed to accomplish this cleaning task.
Because of the design of such flues and chimneys, this cleaning task invariably requires access to the chimney at its upper end. This involves substantial climbing by individuals to dangerous heights above the ground, the use of a series of ladders, ropes, safety wires, guides and associated apparatus. The procedure is both expensive and time consuming, and, as a result, it is a procedure which is often neglected by the property owner, resulting in increased risk of fire in the flue or chimney, as well as degradation of the performance of the heating plant as a result of the obstruction of the exhaust openings.
To overcome these problems, the invention herein disclosed is an apparatus allowing for the regular cleaning of flues and the like by virtue of a removably mounted remotely operated chimney cleaning device.